


The Doctor's Daughter

by L_friggason28



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_friggason28/pseuds/L_friggason28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a brief introduction on the story.<br/>Leave comments and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief introduction on the story.  
> Leave comments and enjoy!

My parents were married for about twenty-two years, overall. However, they didn’t really see each other a lot because of my father’s job. They were married and stayed together in the same place for about five years before I was born. My mother’s name was River Song/ Melody Pond (I emphases on the ‘was’ this is because, unfortunately, my mother passed away two years ago,) my father’s name is Theta sigma (or at least that’s the name he gave himself), a.k.a The Doctor. He abandoned my mother and me when I was five years old, I am now seventeen, my name is Rani Amelia Theta Song and I’m the Doctor’s daughter.

This is the story of my adventure to find my father...


	2. Normal human life.

Before my father left, my mother must have obviously had a feeling he wouldn’t stick around, so she managed to take two vortex manipulators. The idea was for me and my mother to travel through all of time and space together. Mother and daughter against the world!

 

However, this wasn’t the case. When my father eventually left, my mother and I retreated to Rome and ended up living there for seven years. My mother was a professor of archaeology; obviously Rome is the sweet store for her. This was before we (well she) decided we should move to London as they have a better quality of education for me. When we moved to the dark, gloomy place of London, I went to school and tried to fit in. (This wasn’t easy seeing as I’m a time lord, basically, well I’ll get round to that.) I did the normal five gruelling years of high school and now I’m currently studying at Cambridge College.

 

Family history

My mother is half time lord, half human. She was conceived in the time vortex while her parents (my grandparents) were on my father’s space ship. My father is part of an alien race that has been extinct for centuries. They were called The Time Lords...

They are both from the planet Gallifrey. My father is 2,200 years old.

Normal time

I was wandering down the street going to college. It was the same street as normal; everything was in the same place and in the same surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary, well, this was before I spotted the blue police box, which stood out like a sore thumb. I am sure I’ve seen this box before. (Penny in the air, as my grandmother says.) My mother used to tell me stories of the blue box that could travel through the galaxies. Strangely enough my father owned a blue box that could travel through the galaxies and endless universe, (penny drops.) I need to find out if this box belongs to my father, and if he had finally come back to rescue me, to make us a family again.


	3. The man's identity

I wandered over to this box; my feet seemed to take my legs like they had a mind of its own. When I eventually reached the box, I fought my arm on whether I should knock or walk away. My mind was already made up as my heavy arm slowly knocked on the large blue doors. At first no one answered; I started to think this was ridiculous and leave. However, I tried again, but this time the door budged open by its self! Me being my mother’s daughter, I waltzed in, not a care in the world to any danger or threat that was being placed upon me.

 

As I walked around, I was in awe by the astonishing size of the ship. I wandered around aimlessly; gazing at the roof, taking in all the views my eyes laid sight on. It was truly amazing, the roof had dim lights that matched the colouring of the column in the middle of the building; there were hundreds of book cases stacked to the brim with books. Like I said amazing, until I saw a man slouched over, sitting on one of many staircases. I t would appear that he wasn’t aware of my presence.

“Excuse me sir, but are you quite alright?” 

Without any warning the man had spun around to look directly at my face, his eyes were red and puffy and there was dark drop marks on his pants. To me, it looked like he had been crying. “Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” As I stared at his face, I could remember the photos my mother would show me of my father, her and me. My evidence that this man was my father was getting stronger by the minute. “How did you get in here?”

“I knocked on the door and it opened so I came in. Sorry.”

“So a door opens and you just swan in with no consideration to your wellbeing or the fact that someone might actually be in here!” His voice had a strong Scottish accent, but his tone was very harsh and aggressive. This man had gone from the sad one sitting in the corner to an aggressive Scots man full of anger and hatred. 

“My mother was an archaeologist so she always taught me to just enter like you own the place. My father left when I was young, my mother died two years ago, I don’t make friends easily so I don’t have any. I don’t have anyone who cares for me so it doesn’t matter what happens to me.” I was officially trying my hardest to hint to the man who I was without actually having to tell him and watch his hearts break. “What’s your name?” I had a gut retching feeling that I already knew the answer to that.

“I’m the doctor.” He said in a strong and confident way, in a way that just fell off his tongue. His name was all I needed to prove he was my father. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Rani Amelia Theta Song.” He had stopped what he was doing and his face had become emotionless.

“I had a friend once called River Song; she was the most amazing person in the universe. Actually, no, she was the most amazing person in the whole galaxy. We ended up having a daughter together; strangely enough she was called...” What he was about to say was cut off as he began to charge at me like an angry Rhino. The only place I could go was in the corner. “Did you say your name is Rani?!”

“Yes, yes I did.” I had gone from being a strong, cocky woman to being a tiny girl, cowering in the corner in order to find some shelter.

“How old are you?!” He screamed right in my face in order for some answers.

“17!” I was so scared that I blurted it out and attempted to escape. Obviously he had heard me, he started to back away and walk back to his corner. From the angle I was stood as meant I couldn’t see him, but could hear him; faint whimpering sounds were coming from him. I slowly creped around the corner to see his shoulders were violently shaking which was an obvious sign he was crying. I placed my hand on my shoulder in some sort of comfort; it became apparent that he had never known my mother had died. “Are you ok?”

His slowly lifted his head out of his hands to look at me. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”


	4. The beginning of an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! this chapter is a long one!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments!

Flashback- Doctors P.O.V

Recently, River and I had been spending a lot of time together. Normally it’s just a few days then she would leave to do whatever she does, but this has been nearly five years together.

We would go out and have adventures, some were fine, and we would just sit and relax. However some would consist of an awful lot of running and saving civilisations. River would always be there to save me, as I would be there for her.

This was a time where she needed me the most...

Unlike most days River wasn’t awake at her usual time, and she wasn’t bouncing into the control room begging like a puppy seeking attention just for an adventure. So I went to check on her. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking the endless corridors of the TARDIS, I eventually reached Rivers bedroom and mine. I knocked on the door first (out of politeness) and waited for a reply, but nothing came, so I opened the door and stuck my head around the door to find an empty, unmade bed. I walked over and tried to find any sign of where she had gone. That was when I heard the sounds of a very sick River; emptying all possible foods that she had eaten into the toilet.

“River? Are you ok?” Bit of a silly question judging by the sounds coming from the room. So I just entered, but nothing could have prepared me to find my wife attempting to hold back her wild hair and being ill at the same time. “Oh honey, here let me help.” I bent down beside her and held her hair back while rubbing small circles on her spine trying to soothe her breathing. Once she had finished I reached up and got her a drink of water.

“River darling, what’s wrong?” I had seen River ill before but never like this.

“Nothing sweetie, I’m sure it’s just something that I’ve eaten.” She pushed me aside and managed to haul herself back to bed.

“Well if your 100% sure, but I’m still going to sit with you just to be safe.” For the remainder of the day, River was running back and forth from the bathroom like a yo-yo. Something was obviously wrong and I was determined to find out. “River, please let me take you to the Med.bay? I just want to know what’s wrong”

“No. I refuse to go and get you worked up over something that will probably pass, like I said it’s probably a 24 hour bug thing, it will pass.” As she tried to stand up, her legs had given way and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. I luckily managed to scoop her up in my arms and carry her to the Med.bay.

I had to run every test going and all of them had come up negative. The only one I hadn’t used was the ultrasound because it was impossible or almost impossible that she could be carrying my child! Before I could reach for it, River had woken up and started to get stressed and panic.

“River, River, listen, I need to stay calm. I have to run one more test. Can you stay still and lift your top up for me please?” River managed to give a slight nod, and with that she exposed her stomach.

“It’s going to be a wee bit cold.” I applied the blue jelly like substance on Rivers abdomen and moved the stick over it “No? It can’t be? That’s impossible!” 

“Doctor? Doctor what it is. What’s wrong?” Rivers face was swimming with concern. 

“Oh sweetie, nothing’s wrong but we’re having a baby!”

(Nine months forward)

Throughout Rivers pregnancy, I never left her side. I catered to all and any cravings she had. I would read the baby stories, and even tried to comfort the young Time Lord when it kicked River a bit hard. River’s pregnancy was coming to an end and our little terror was due in just two months!

“Can we go to Rome today, it’s not dangerous and we won’t be there long. I’m sick of being cooped up in here like I’m glass and about to break. Please...” River was sat in the captain seat resting her hand on her very large but very beautiful stomach.

“Fine but not long, I’ll give you a maximum, let’s say June 1998. Not ancient, but not dangerous.” I was already typing in the co-ordinates for Rome.

I had to help River out of the captain seat so she could go and get dressed into something a bit more suited to the era we were going to. When she stood up a sharp pain spread across her abdomen like an elastic band being pulled. She let out a slight gasp as one hand grasped her stomach and the other gripped the handrail beside her. At this moment in time, she wasn’t that far away from me so I could hear her. I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, “River Hun, are you ok?”

“Yes sweetie, just the baby kicked me a bit hard that’s all.” When the pain had stopped she moved away from me and headed to the bathroom and started to get dressed. Apparently River had decided that it was best to keep her suspicions at bay, knowing damn well that if she told me I wouldn’t let her go.

Rivers P.O.V

When we finally got the TARDIS landed, the pains were coming a bit more frequently, but I refused to mention it until I was positive about what was going on.

“Hah see Rome, 1998 June.” The Doctor had looked back with a huge grin spread across his face. Obviously he was just as excited to get out as I was. Well I would be if these pains would go away. “River are you feeling ok?” 

I glanced back up at him and his face had gone from a big grin to full of concern. “Mmm oh yeah, I’m great just junior in here won’t keep still.” I had both hands stroking my stomach trying to persuade the pains to go. 

The day in Rome was flying by and the pains were getting worse and harder to hide. On our way back to the TARDIS a huge stabbing pain took over. All the other ones I could get away with but not this one. When it hit, I gave out a shriek and both hands instantly went straight to my stomach. Luckily, the doctor was just a bit further in front, I screamed louder than expected; he was by my side holding me up.

“River? What is it?” The Doctors face was painted with concern; I was nearly two months early.

“AGH, I think it’s the baby. I’ve been having these pains all day but I just dismissed them as the baby kicking me a bit hard.”

“We need to get to the TARDIS now!” the whole time we were walking back to the TARDIS my hands were on my stomach trying to comfort our child. Once inside I felt a bit more assured and removed my hands so I could hold on the handrail for more support. But once I removed them, I looked down and saw my hands were covered in blood. My blood to be more exact. “Doctor! I’m bleeding, oh my god, this is too early, this can’t be happening!” Tears had begun to fall from my eyes and my legs were turning into jelly. Something was seriously wrong.

Within minutes The Doctor was by myside and was carrying me to the Med.bay. His clothes were covered in blood by the time we got there. The Med.bay door was flung open and he placed me as carefully as possible on the bed and he began to run around franticly searching for the correct equipment. Another wave of pain over took my body causing me to scream out in agony. “Agh! Doctor please help me, I don’t want to lose my baby. It’s too early!”

“Hey, come on now, I won’t allow that to happen to you or our baby. I just need to check you to find out what exactly is going on. Then if I am not capable I will get you to the hospital where they will help you. I promise I won’t let you or our baby die.” The Doctors face was very stern but concern and worry was hidden in his eyes.

Minutes seemed like hours and The Doctor finished his endless tests. “River, I need to get you to the hospital. I’ve done everything possible but it looks like you’ve gone into premature labour which is very dangerous for our child.” The Doctor’s face had gone from being strong to crying. I’ve never seen him so scared in our time together. I reached a hand up to place it on his check. “Hey, it’s going to be ok.”

The Doctor rushed out of the room into the console room and started to rapidly imputing co-ordinates for the best hospital in the universe. He then re appeared with a wheelchair. “Here, this will help you. I won’t be able to carry you all the way there and somehow I don’t think you will be able to walk for a while.” The Doctor was trying to make light of the situation, and in a way it was working, because I let out a slight giggle.

Once we got there, we exited the TARDIS and walked to one of the nurses. I tried to talk to her but nothing came out as yet another pain hit and I began to cry yet again. “I’m the doctor and this is my Wife River. She’s gone into premature labour and we need help desperately.” With this, the nurse directed us into a room and told me to get in a hospital gown and lay on the bed. Thank god I had the Doctors help.

This was the sisters of the Infinite Schism, the greatest hospital in the universe. They have treated me here before so they are fully aware of my genetics and how to help without killing either my baby or me. Within minutes of us getting here the room was filled with doctors and nurses trying to find out what was wrong and how to help. I was attached to many different machines; the most important one was a heart monitor for both the baby and me. I didn’t get given any pain medication because unfortunately Time Lords are allergic to most and we can’t risk trying ones that we weren’t sure of. The doctor was sat in the chair beside my bed holding my free hand.

“So River, you are definitely in premature labour, which would explain the pains. However your baby seems to be in distress and slightly undeveloped. This is what is causing your blood loss. We have managed to give you something to stop the bleeding, but unfortunately there isn’t anything we can do to stop your labour from progressing. We are going to have to deliver this baby today. The midwife told us the news with a very straight face, obviously concerned for our health.

“When you said underdeveloped, how underdeveloped?” The doctor managed to ask, amidst the tears and distraught.

“Well your Childs hearts are beating fine which is good, but her organs are showing signs of being weeks behind on everything else but we are currently more concerned about your Childs lungs. They are very weak and it’s highly concerning, we may have to take it to the NICU as soon as it’s been born. I’m very truly sorry. Please understand I will do everything in my power to keep it alive”. The nurse managed to smile; an attempt to reassure us before leaving the room.

The Doctor and I just sat there holding each other’s hands crying. “Doctor, will our baby be ok?” The Doctor’s eyes were just gazing at my stomach then drifted to me and gave me a weak smile “Yes Hun, I’m sure it will.”

Hours passed and the pains were getting worse. With every contraction I was squeezing The Doctors hand tighter trying will all my might not to push until I was told, but with every contraction the baby’s heart rate was decreasing. The nurse came in to do an update just as my contraction was ending. 

“So Miss Song, let’s see if you’re ready to push shall we?” I scooted down the bed and the nurse began to run his tests. “Right, so you’re only 7 cm so hopefully not long now. Just keep breathing and if you need anything just push that button there or give me a shout.” He indicated towards one beside my bed, it was very big and red so it couldn’t be missed.

“I’m scared Doctor, like properly scared, I knew I wasn’t cut out to be a mum and now it’s my fault we could lose our baby” I looked up at the Doctor and could see the sorrow in his eyes.

“River, darling, it’s not your fault. You did everything we were told and you stayed away from danger like we promised. It’s just something that happens and sometimes unfortunately we have no control over it.” The Doctors eyes stayed permanently fixed on the baby’s heart monitor, just to make sure it was still there and ok.

When the next contraction hit, I started to scream. The pain was different to the others; it was more painful, it felt like I was being ripped from the inside. The baby’s heart rate had dropped to an alarming rate which alerted The Doctor as he had pushed the button and was trying with all his might to try and comfort me by stroking circles in the back of my hand and giving me words of encouragement.

Within seconds of the button being pushed, the room was filled with the Doctors and nurses rushing around shouting medical details and trying to stop the alarms. The pain eventually subsided and slowly but surely the baby’s heart rate had started to climb but not enough for it to be safe, this was becoming seriously dangerous. Some of the nurses and the Doctors left the room except for the ones who were on my case.

“River, your baby is in serious distress and judging by our tests you have finally reached 10cm.” As he was saying this, the room was filled with an incubator, various tubes and equipment. There were still a few nurses in the room ready for when the baby was born. “When I say, I need you to push as hard as you can. This baby needs to come out. If not there might not be much we can do to save it.”

“Ok, I understand.” On the next contraction, I began to push with all my might. During the whole time, The Doctor never let go of my hand and was constantly giving me words of encouragement, keeping me going. I was not about to let this baby die.

“Ok River that was great. I need you to push like that again and hopefully with a few more pushes we should have your baby here, but you can’t stop.”

“You’re doing Great River, absolutely fantastic.” The Doctor gave a kiss to my temple as I prepared to push again.

It only took about three more large pushes and my baby was born. However, there was no crying.

“What’s wrong, why isn’t it crying?” The Doctor’s grip on my hand began to tighten ready to be hit with life changing news.

The other nurses and doctors were all whispering something to each other; they rushed out the room and took my baby away. The main nurse came over and perched on the side of my bed and took my other hand. I was now well and truly scared. 

“You have a beautiful baby girl, and she is being rushed to the NICU as we speak. The reason why she wasn’t crying was due to her lungs being underdeveloped, she’s having problems breathing on her own so we may have to ventilate. Other than that she seems fine, and your husband can go see her if he wishes. However, I want you to rest for now.” With that he got up and left.

“Do you want me to go see if she’s ok? I don’t have to if you don’t want but I could take pictures of her for you if you’d like.” The Doctor was now sat on my bed facing me, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

“Yes. Please go find her and tell her I love her.”

“Of course I will.”

Doctors P.O.V-

I made my way to where my daughter was being treated. I held tightly on the phone River had given me and prepared myself for what I was about to see. When I reached the door, an alarm went off and doctors and nurses came running from all directions into a room. My hearts instantly told me to follow them. What I saw, nothing could have prepared me for. It was my daughter. 

There was one doctor performing CPR, while another was pushing oxygen into her lungs, trying their hardest to get her breathing under control. Minutes, which seemed like hours passed before the alarms had stopped and her heart rate was back to normal. I hid myself around a corner to gather myself before entering her room. As soon as I went in I didn’t touch her, I just stood and stared at her before a nurse said I could touch her gently. I managed to slip my hand into one of the open compartments of the incubator and placed my finger in her tiny fragile hands. There were tubes going into her mouth to help keep her breathing and another was in her nose to provide her with nutrients. I took the photos and left the room and headed back to River.

When I entered her room she was fast asleep. I plopped myself down on the chair and looked through the photos of my daughter. Even though she was covered in tubes, she was beautiful and mine. River slowly began to wake up so I attempted to wake her and show her our daughter.

“River, wake up darling.” I gently shook her hand.

“Mmm, how is she?” River gripped my hand and her eyes began to show signs of tears threatening to fall.

I pulled out the phone and selected my favourite photo. One where a little pink hat covers most of her head and she looked peaceful. “Here she is, our little princess.” River began to cry, but laugh at the same time.

“Oh my god, she’s perfect. That little hat is adorable. Are you sure she’s fine?” River began to flick through the photos and found the photo of her holding my finger. Tears had begun to fall uncontrollably.

“She is absolutely fantastic. We had a bit of a scare before I went in but she’s a tough one. Gets that from you. She needs a name. At the moment she’s called baby song, somehow I don’t think we can keep that.” I let out a slight giggle.

“I want to call her Rani, as it means strong fighter.” Rivers eyes never left the screen. She was completely trapped by our daughter.

“How about Rani Amelia Theta Song?”

“Perfect. She has a heck of a lot to live up to.”


	5. A sad man tells tales

The TARDIS was silent; it was so quite you could hear a pin drop. The only sounds that were present were the slight whirring of the TARDIS. It had only been a few minutes since he found out who I was and nothing has been said. Not even a cough. 

“So, this is the TARDIS?” I decided I should break the silence.

“MM, oh yeah but I guess River told you all about it.” As he was saying this, there was no eye contact what’s so ever. He just sat messing with his hands. To me it felt like he didn’t want any part of me.

“Um, do you want me to leave?” I was slowly edging towards the door to make a quick escape.

“No, it’s fine just a lot to take in.” He was still refusing to look at me, but he had stood up and was slowly making his way to me. He finally reached me and just stared at me. You could tell he was trying to figure something out by the way his eyes were flicking backwards and forwards while studding my face but what? 

“Oh god, I’m sorry but this is too weird. You look too much like her. I’m sorry that your mum died, truly, but I left for a reason. I’m sorry.” With this he had turned his back on me and left down one of many corridors. 

Before I left I wrote my address on a post it note and placed it on the console in some slight hope he would come to his senses and come back for me.

Somewhere in me didn’t expect him to turn up, and to be completely honest I don’t’ think I would blame him I just turned up like, ‘hey I’m your daughter, my mother died and you’re my dad.’ But another part of me really wanted him to come for me so we could spend the rest of our lives running away from monsters together. At the end of the day that was what my mother would have wanted.

Doctors P.O.V –

“Oh god, I’m sorry but this is too weird. You look too much like her. I’m sorry that your mum died, truly, but I left for a reason. I’m sorry.” The words flew out of my mouth and I could feel my emotions over taking my body, so I left and headed to the only place I knew I could be left alone to my own thoughts. The library.

The walk seemed to take ages, longer than what it normally would, when I eventually got there, I placed myself on the sofa in front of the fire and let my mind wander. ‘Do I really want to know her? She just turns up out of the blue claiming to be my daughter. She doesn’t even break it to me gently about River’ I looked up at the photo of River, Rani and me when she was just a baby. Of course I want to get to know her; I just need the time to think about what I’m going to say to her without messing it up like always.

I walked back to the console room so I could go and escape somewhere to take my mind off of her. When I got there, I was surprised to see a post it note with what seemed like a mixture of mine and rivers handwriting scrolled across it. It looked like an address and writing across the bottom was a note. ‘If you want to talk, this is my address. Love Rani x’ that was it; I set the co-ordinates in for her house.

Rani’s P.O.V

While I was walking home, well more like sulking, it looked like the sky was showing how I felt. The sky was dark and cold.

When I eventually go back home, I kicked off my shoes and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I flung the door open and flopped on my bed and planted my face in the pillows, completely drained from today’s problem.

I must have fallen asleep like this as I was woken up at two in the morning by the sound of the TARDIS materialising downstairs. I slowly managed to haul my body out of bed and walk down stairs to the living room. I was greeted to the Doctor; he was just stood there staring out the window, watching the world slowly pass him by.

“Can I help you?” My arms were folded over my chest and I tried to play off a stern look on my face.

“We left the conversation a bit bad earlier on.” He had turned to face me and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. I was trying so hard to not run up to him and give him a hug, give him a sign that I was ok, but I wanted to hear his story.

“Yeah, it seemed like you didn’t want to talk to me.” Slight hint of anger came out as I said this. I wasn’t about to let the man leave or at least not without explaining anything about how he was feeling and about his earlier actions.

“It’s not the fact I didn’t want to talk to you, it’s just hard because I left River and you for a reason. She died and I wasn’t there to comfort you and to protect her. I’m a different man now.” His voice started to crack as if he threatened to cry. Maybe he was actually feeling pretty bad about the whole situation, which was actually pretty uncalled for seeing as he was the one who kicked me out in the first place not the other way round.

“You left me! You were the one who made the decision to leave all because you couldn’t cope with being a father!” He started to turn and leave back to the TARDIS, but I wont allow it. Not again. “There you go again, leaving. You don’t care whether this has an impact on me or not. You just care about yourself!” Tears began to fall from my face out of pure anger and frustration.

“I’m sorry, I truly am, but I’m not cut out to be a dad. I lost my children in the time war a long time ago and that was my entire fault. I know I should take this opportunity to try again but I don’t think I could cope with the though of loosing someone I care about yet again. I’m sorry.” His hands had moved up to grab the TARDIS door handle ready to leave me behind yet again.

“What about me?! I don’t have anyone anymore! You left my mum and me, then she died, I don’t have friends because they think I’m to weird and yet here you are leaving without even trying. This is your second chance to try again, to start a fresh and that doesn’t happen to many people so please just take this chance.” The more I spoke the more I cried.

“I’m sorry.” This is all he said as he got in and left. Once the TARDIS left, I fell to the floor, head in my hands, painfully sobbing. I knew I never wanted to see or speak to him ever again, but deep down I knew I still wanted this man to become my father. I wanted him to come back and realise he had a second chance, a second chance to start again.


	6. The Dalek Invasion.

It had been six awful months since the Doctor left me and I was succeeding in getting my life back to normal. I was coping well with the whole situation. Well, that was until the day the earth was invaded.

I was in college, in my normal class, but something seemed off, something I couldn’t put my finger on. Nothing seemed out of place and everybody was chatting or typing rapidly at their computers, but one thing did stand out, the teacher. He was just sat there staring into a world of his own. I asked him if he was ok? But he didn’t reply. Apparently everybody else got this feeling as they all stopped what they were doing and started to stare at the teacher. It suddenly dawned on me that he was staring at the window at the back of the classroom. I had an urge to turn around and look but another part of me told me to stay looking forward. However I slowly turned myself around to see what he was gazing at. 

The sky had gone from a pale blue to a deathly grey. Strange objects were falling out of the sky, however they were too far away for me to make out what they were. That was until they started to fall closer to the window. I instantly knew I recognised them from stories my mother would tell me. These were the most feared monsters known to the galaxy, countless times they had tried to capture humans and sometimes they would get what they wanted. However these monsters were all terrified by one man. My father. These monsters went by one name, a name that could tear apart civilisations. They were called the Daleks.

The stories my mother used to tell me would always consist of how the Daleks hated everything in creation. They hated the Time Lords all because of the Great Time War between them and the Daleks. My mother told me how they wanted to destroy every last Time Lord in existence. They even tried to kill my father at one point; they would have succeeded with this if he didn’t regenerate when he did. But the most important thing my mother told me was to never tell anyone about my genetics and most importantly who my parents were because no doubt they would want to capture me and run their tests or kill me. So the real question is what are they doing on earth? And how do they know about my existence?

The Daleks had started to invade the college building, screaming the most feared word in the whole galaxy... ‘EXTERMINATE!’ Everyone around me was running in every and any direction they could possibly find, some people were jumping out of the window, (luckily we were on the ground floor) and some would run out of the classroom but would get killed in the process. I attempted to escape but I ended up being cornered, surrounded by a large group of Daleks. There was no way out, no exit, no escape.

“You are the Doctors daughter?!” the Dalek stood directly in front of me had its laser pointed right at me, ready to shoot if I didn’t supply it with the right information it required. 

“Who’s asking?” I didn’t really know what to say. My life was potentially at risk and I was told not to say anything about who I was but being surrounded by daleks and all of them had their lasers pointed, any move was fatal. Every wrong answer could kill me.

“You will come with us!” There was no question about it.

“Make me.” I expected to have to put up a fight like how my mother taught me, but there wasn’t anything of the sort. All there was, was a blue light that surrounded me and I reappeared in some sort of ship. I was just gazing around taking in the views around me when I heard a voice come form behind me. 

“Rani?” An all too familiar voice had appeared from the far corner. I slowly turned myself around preparing myself for what I was about to see.

“Doctor.” I looked at the man and he was completely surrounded by daleks, there was no possible way for him to escape either.

We were both trapped, both stuck with no possible way of escaping.


	7. Fight or flight

The Doctor was stood just staring at me. I looked at him then looked around this ship only to see hundred, no thousands of daleks flying around. I span around even more in order to try find the TARDIS, unfortunately she was no where to be seen.

“What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.” The Doctor’s face surprisingly looked concerned which was strange.

“I think they want something to do with the fact I’m a Time Lord. What does it matter to you? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me seeing as you couldn’t cope with it.” Apparently six months of trying to tell myself I was coping was a lie, I was still very angry with him for leaving. 

He opened his mouth to say something but luckily for my sake he was interrupted by one of the many daleks surrounding him.

“You will not communicate!”

The doctor obviously still cared as the anger could be visually seen rising on his face. 

“You will not harm her in any way! If you do, I swear on rassilon that I will kill you and all your worthless kind.” The way he reacted made me think about why he left if he still cared so much.

“She is a Time Lord and she is your daughter. She must die!” as soon as it said this, the gun was pointed straight for me, the rest of them slowly started to close in on the doctor preventing him from getting to me.

“Don’t you dare!” the Doctor’s face was slowly turning red with anger.

“What do you want me for? Why don’t you just kill him?” I knew I couldn’t escape what was coming but perhaps I could try to delay it in order for the doctor to come up with an amazing plan to try save me like he always did.

“You are a Time Lord created from the Doctor. It should not be possible for your race to be able to breed and destroy our race.” The Dalek kept its gun pointed at me in some attempt to threaten me. Which to be honest was slightly working.

Little did I know, the doctor was secretly sending out a signal from his sonic screwdriver, to the torchwood institute, telling them where we were and to come and rescue him or hopefully us both. 

“So why don’t you kill both of us then? Kill two birds with one stone or whatever.”

“If we kill you, with the Doctor stood by helplessly watching, we know it will break both of his hearts and destroy him!” The Daleks were quick to reply but the answer I got was nothing but cold and heartless. They would rather watch the Doctor suffer then kill him on the spot. Before I could get a word in to defend myself, the Doctor jumped in. 

“You can’t do this, I don’t even know who she is and she sure as hell doesn’t travel with me. She doesn’t know what she’s capable of. She isn’t a threat to you or your kind. Please just let her go.”

“She is a Time Lord. She is a threat. And because you don’t know her then it will hurt you more!” without any warning the Dalek fired its gun and its beam hit me in the right side of my ribcage. My knees instantly buckled from under me and I fell to the floor in a heap. Tears had begun to fall, but it wasn’t from the physical pain. I was only seventeen and I had only just found my father but he had told the daleks he didn’t know me. The tears were from emotional pain. I was going perfectly well in life and now I’m laid on the cold hard floor of an alien space ship dying. 

“NO! Rani!” all I could hear was the doctor screaming my name and threatening the Daleks with everything he could offer.

The doctors screaming slowly subsided when another noise took over. It wasn’t a Dalek, but it was the sound of a teleport. I couldn’t see what was going on but all I could hear was the countless and repetitive sounds of gunshots and screeching. Next thing I knew, my head was being gently lifted off the floor and into the comfort of someone’s lap.

“Rani? Oh come on darling, I need you to open your eyes please. Just look at me, its all going to be ok. I promise you.” I managed to open my eyes, which suddenly felt as if they were made out of stone. When I opened them I could see my father looking down at me. To the left of him was another man with a long blue trench coat and to my right was a woman tending to my wound. The other man spoke to the doctor and began to question him.

“Doctor, who is this?”

“Jack, Martha. I would like you both to meet my daughter. Rani.” The Doctors eyes remained permanently fixed on mine reassuring me that I was going to be ok. Well that’s what they hoped. That I would be ok.

“Daughter?! Since when?” Both the man and woman asked. Obviously very confused.

“Since seventeen years ago. She’s mine and Rivers wonderful miracle.” A small smile had crept up and appeared on his face as he looked down at me.

“Aw, hi, speaking of which, were sorry about your loss. We were the medical staff that looked after River in her final moments, she never mentioned Rani obviously to keep her safe. We presumed you knew that’s why no one ever told you.” The man answered back and he was also looking down at me.

The Doctor quickly glanced away from me to look at Jack. “Thanks Jack. Martha is there anything you can do for her?”

Martha looked at the Doctor with saddened eyes and gently shook her head. “No, I’m sorry but unfortunately there isn’t anything I can really do. She needs to get to the TARDIS.”

“Ok its down near here house, is it possible for you to teleport us down there?” the Doctor slowly began to pick me up but the slightest of movements caused me to let out a groan of pain. “Hey, Rani, its going to be ok, were going to get you to the TARDIS, were going to makes sure your safe.”

“Yes of course we can, we need you to give us the co-ordinates then and we will be able to get you there in a second.” The Doctor handed them a piece of paper and within seconds we were back on a cold gloomy street in London. A familiar creaking sound of the TARDIS door opening; then I was slowly laid down on the cold hard floor of the familiar console room. The Doctor gently shook my shoulders in attempt to wake me up.

“Rani, I need you to listen to me. You about to regenerate, its going to be extremely painful for a few minutes but then it won’t. I’m not very sure what will happen to you. You could end up changing your face and body. I’m going to be with you the whole time so you don’t need to feel scared.” After the Doctor said this, I looked down at my hands which had started to glow a faint orange colour, I slowly managed to haul myself up off the floor before a bright glow took over my body as it began to heal all the damaged cells in my body.

Eventually the pain stopped, I glanced around the room and saw all three people who witnessed this were staring at me slightly in shock but amazement. “What is it? What’s wrong?” my voice didn’t sound and different so why they were staring at me was a very good question.

“You don’t look any different.” The Doctor was the first to talk, the others were still gobsmacked. “Most Time Lords change their face, their whole genetics when they regenerate, but you don’t look or sound any different, which I suppose is a good thing for you and you college life. But before you do anything, I need you to come with me so I can check you over to make sure it worked right.”

The Doctor dragged me to the Med-bay and told me to lie on the bed. He scanned me with a strange alien looking machine and took a number of blood samples.

“Ah, so it appears your body has healed itself and your face will stay the same without change. Perks of having a mother who is half Time Lord. The only difference is that as soon as you reach eighteen you won’t age.” We headed back into the console room so we could take the others home.

“So where we headed dad?” for some bizarre reason, I had a feeling he would take me to some marvellous planet after my bravery today. But the answer I was given wasn’t anything I expected.

“Well I’m going to try find planet of lanterns. You are going home.” While the Doctor was talking, he was already imputing the co-ordinates in for my home.

“Excuse me? What? Did you not see how brave I was, how strong I was today or was that a completely different man I tried to save today?” I tried to make a joke to try lighten the mood but the Doctor still had a straight face.

“Yes, I did see how brave you were and it made me very proud to see you like that. But I also saw how scared you were. I nearly witnessed you die and it was the most scariest thing ever. I can’t risk losing you. The safest place for you is at home. I’m sorry.” The Doctor gave me very little eye contact.

“But don’t you see. I was at home when the Daleks came and you weren’t there. You were off somewhere. Surely its safer to be by your side.”

“I’m sorry but I need you to be safe and have a normal life like you wanted.” The TARDIS eventually stopped and the Doctor headed towards the door and opened it.

“NO! I refuse to leave! I’m safer here than at home just waiting for the inevitable.” I was attempting to stand my ground the best I possibly could.

“Just get out! Just go!” The Doctor’s face was red with anger but he still showed of sadness hidden away.

“NO!” I was slightly becoming scared as the Doctor lunged forwards and grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the door.

“I said get out! I don’t want to see you face, not only are you extremely annoying but apparently your stupid!” and with this I was chucked out of the TARDIS and landed flat on my face. Within minutes, the TARDIS had gone and left me stranded yet again.

I slowly pushed myself up and walked into my house. After slamming the door, I burst into tears and sank down on the door.

Doctor’s P.O.V   
“I said get out! I don’t want to see you face, not only are you extremely annoying but apparently your stupid!” I had to chuck her out. I had to get into the time vortex as fast humanly possible. I didn’t like how I treated her but it was the only way to get her to leave, she is to much like River in the prospect (adamant, strong and brave). I know she is safer with me but I can’t take her away from the life that she has here, I can’t take her away from the only chance of a human life.

I slowly made my way to my bedroom and stayed there. I had to make sure she felt unwanted so she would want to stay away.


	8. The darkness that lives within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> This chapter contains depression!

It had been a year since I was violently chucked out of the TARDIS. No goodbye or nothing. During the first few months I had spiralled down in my life.

My studies in college were failing and shortly after my eighteenth birthday I began to hang around in pubs and bars more. I had stopped eating regularly, only eating when it was needed and people had started to notice the change in my moods, I went from being a loud, bubbly outgoing person to someone who was dark, harsh and cold.

It got to the point where I would come home from college and would become dependent on alcohol to keep me going. I eventually stopped going completely and wouldn’t talk to anymore. Most morning I would wake up and look at my miserable self in the mirror thinking ‘would I be missed?’ I reached into the cabinet and reached for the razor blade I had hidden away. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal my already cut arm (some were fresh, some where old.) and drew the blade across a fresh untouched patch of skin. This was the only way I felt anything.

I wasn’t aware of what day or month it was, but all I knew is I was awoken by a loud knocking at my front door. At first I pulled the blanket over my head trying desperately to block out the awful sound. I wasn’t in my usual bedroom but laid on the couch. Most nights I was too drunk to get up the stairs so I would just pass out here. In attempt to go back to sleep I was disturbed yet again by the awful knocking.

However this time it coming from my front room window, I peeked an eye up, all I could see was a figure of a large man stood outside.

I rolled out of my pit (as I like to call it) and threw on a jumper that was lying around whoever this person was they didn’t need to know about what I was hiding, it wasn’t anything to do with them. I walked, well dragged myself to the front door. When I opened it, I wasn’t greeted with a face but the back of the mysterious man.

“What do you want?” I had no idea what this man wanted, as far as I aware I never planned anything for today, but it would be rude if I just sent the man away. I still have some decency left somewhere.

The man turned to face me, even though it had been a year since the Daleks I still recognised his face. It was Jack. 

“Hey kid, I thought I would swing by and see how you’re doing. Can I come in?” the man looked at me and immediately looked concerned. Had someone told him about me?

“Umm yeah, ok, just watch where you put your feet.” I turned around and walked back into my living room and started to pick up various cans and bottles, making my way into my kitchen to dispose of my previous evening activities. Jack just kind of stood there watching me. I glanced over my shoulder to look at him just stood there. “Umm do you want some tea?” This was most I had spoken in a year and half.

“Umm yeah, ok. Just one sugar please.” Jack didn’t really know what to do with himself.

I eventually rejoined him in the living room and plopped myself down on the couch, sipping on my tea. “So what are you really doing here jack? I know you based in Cardiff so for you to come here isn’t just a visit is it?” I could see straight through his lie, someone had obviously sent him to check up on me.

“Well, I came to see if you were ok, one of the teachers works for us keeping track of all students who have parents in Torchwood or based in U.N.I.T however you’re a special case so we have to keep a very close eye on you. He informed us that unfortunately you stopped paying attention in class and kept shouting and kicking off at your class mates, he then told us that you just stopped going completely.” Jack had stopped drinking his tea and was looking directly at me.

“Oh right, well I’m fine as I’m sure anybody would be who died but then didn’t, who’s father said he doesn’t care about me and that he has no one to care for. So yeah I slipped a bit, as for kicking off with people, that was primarily because people kept bloody staring at me like I was some puppy that had been hit.” I got up and walked into my kitchen and started to wash up, I had to roll my sleeves up to stop them from getting wet however I didn’t hear jack come in. all of a sudden he gripped my arms and stared at them before glancing up at me with sad eyes.

“Oh Rani, why did you do this?” tears had began to form in his eyes; this was the only man in the world who actually generally cared for me. The only man I felt like I could trust.

“Why do you think? Because the only person who ever cared for me died, the man I wanted to care for me left me and I’m utterly useless. Its not like anyone would miss me if I left.” Tears began to fall from my eyes, admitting how I felt really hurt. “I don’t want to exist in a world where I’m not wanted.”

Jack grabbed hold of my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I ended up bursting into tears. This was the first time I had truly revealed to anyone how hurt I really am. 

He slowly pulled me off him so he could look me in the eyes. “Hey Rani, its going to be ok I promise, why don’t you come down to Torchwood in canary wharf next week. I’m staying in London for a few months and I think it will be a good idea for you to have something to do.”

I looked up at him and wiped my tears before smiling. “Yeah ok, I’ll be there. Thanks.”

With this he gave me one last hug and left. I went upstairs to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. ‘Does he really want me to go or is this jus some pathetic sympathy offer? Of course he doesn’t want me to go, why would he? I mean come on your disgusting and pointless even your own father doesn’t want you.’ All these thoughts started to run around my head and subconsciously I reached for the razor blade and drew it across my arm yet again before heading downstairs and drinking everything containing alcohol in sight.

A week had passed since jacks visit, I woke up early so I could get ready but as I was looking at myself in the mirror as I do every morning but I couldn’t help but feel ugly. You could see my ribs and my hips were sticking out, but I still wasn’t right. My trusty friend the razor blade came out yet again and made its normal marks. However this time, they were a bit deeper. Before I could register what was happening my legs had given way and I collapsed on the floor covered by blood.

Jacks P.O.V

Today was the day I was going to take Rani to Torchwood with me and try make a difference, try show her that not all things in life are bad. I reached her front door and knocked on the door patiently waiting for it to open, only it didn’t. I knocked again and yet again no response; there was no sign of her. I called her mobile number and it rang but went through to answer machine. This was slightly worrying, as she had always answered my calls during the week. I began to worry and concern over too my body, I eventually decided to kick down her door.

“Rani? Where are you?” I looked around the living room and there were obvious signs of drinking the previous night, however there was no sign of her. I walked into the kitchen and there was yet again no sign of her but there was also no sign of any plates or any food. Slowly I crept up the stairs, just in case she was still asleep in her bed. Nothing could have possibly prepared me for this. The bathroom was just at the top of the stairs and the door was open enough for me to see in, Rani was laid on the floor covered in blood.


	9. The fight to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight improvement on the previous one.
> 
> Please leave a comment !!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Rani didn’t answer her phone, I instantly suspected it was because she was still asleep or that her phone had died (you know the typical). I never ever expected to find her lying on the bathroom floor surrounded by her own blood. She looked so ill and so in pain. I knew she wasn’t dead as I could see the rise and fall of her chest however she needed as much help as I could give her.

“Rani wake up!” I could clearly see where the blood was coming from and she desperately needed help so I rushed to my phone to call my team.

“Martha, hey I need you to bring the van to Rani’s house as quick as you can.”

“Why, what’s happened?” panic was evident in her voice

“Rani has cut her wrists and is currently unconscious on the floor, she needs expert care now!”

“Ok, I’ve sent a van over to you know, I’ll go and get a bed sorted ready for when you get here.”

“Thanks so much Martha.”

I went back to Rani to check her breathing, at the moment it was stable, but she was unfortunately showing no signs of waking up. I knew what I had to do to save her.

‘Phone ringing.’

“Hello Doctor, its me Jack.”

‘Oh why hello jack, how are things going?”

“Doctor we have no time for chit chat right now, I need you to get yourself to Torchwood tower in London.”

‘Why, what’s the problem?’

“You will find out when you get here.”

‘Ok, I’ll see you in a minute.’

Eventually the van arrived and we got Rani to the tower. Unfortunately on the way here she had coded twice and no we were currently fighting to keep her alive. She was laid on the hospital bed covered in tubes. Hopefully the doctor could save her.

Doctors P.O.V

As soon as the phone call ended I quickly imputed the co-ordinates for torchwood. Jack seemed very serious about this situation they so desperately needed me for. When I landed, jack greeted me, his face was pale and he looked very worried. This was very rare for jack.

“Hey jack, so what and where is this problem?” I asked happily. I enjoyed helping Jack and his gang whenever I could.

“Well why don’t you come for some tea and biscuits then we will discuss what we need you to do.” Jack seemed very serious and determined to get me to go with him. I did what he wanted and followed him to the kitchen.

“So jack, are you going to tell me what it was that was so urgent that you needed me to come down?” I was really confused. I had no idea what was going on.

“Its Rani.” Jacks face will still sad but it looked as if he was trying to show bravery, like he needed to be brave for some reason.

“Rani? Why what’s wrong?” my face had gone from being serious to being drop dead scared. Something was wrong with my daughter.

“Well since you left, she hasn’t exactly been herself. She’s stopped going to college and has turned into an alcoholic. Myself and the team are worried that she’s currently suffering with depression.” Jack had begun to cry as he explained what was wrong with my daughter. He obviously cared a great deal for her.

“Wait, what do you mean you worried she has depression? I left her here so she could be safe. I did it to protect her.” All of a sudden I felt like it was my entire fault this was happening and in a way it was. I left her and probably made her feel like rubbish.

“Well when I went to see her as requested by our little helper, there were empty bottles and cans scattered across the room and she looked physically ill. She had cuts up her arms and she just generally didn’t care about her well being.” Jack had begun to look down and avoided eye contact with me. He knew I was partly to blame and it obviously hurt him.

“so what is she doing here then?” if she had depression, there want much Torchwood could do for her unless it was something life threatening.

“Well I said she should come here with me so I could giver her something to look forward to, something to take her mind off everything. She didn’t answer her phone so I burst into her house to find her unconscious on the floor covered in fresh new cuts. I brought her here for treatment, she unfortunately coded twice and we are struggling to keep her alive. I know Time Lords can heal quickly but its almost as if her body doesn’t want to fight anymore. I called you because I thought you might be able to help her in some way.”

“Can you take me too her please?” jack had finally guided me to her room. When I walked in, it was like the oxygen got knocked out of my lungs. Rani was laid on a bed with a tube I her mouth helping her breathing. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and her wrists were bandaged up. Just looking at her like this made me remember the day she was born and how helpless she was, I promised her that day I would look after her and now she was in a hospital bed fighting for her life because I broke that promise. Maybe it was finally time for me to accept the fact I am her Dad and her only chance of being happy.

I sat down on the chair beside her and held her hand. I didn’t even know if she was aware of my presence but it was worth a shot. I had to make it up to her in everyway possible.

“Rani, its me, its Dad. I’m so sorry I left you but I thought I was keeping you safe. Obviously not. I need you to wake up for me yeah. I need you to get better for me because I do love you and I’ve had a lot of time to think and I’ve realised that I need you as much as you need me. So please wake up for me.” I was pleading with my unconscious daughter, pleading that she would wake up and we would be able to fix everything that went wrong. But she didn’t, her heart monitor kept a constant beeping but there was no change not even a twitch.

I spent days sat there at her bedside, just holding her hand and talking to her about all my recent adventures and the ones I had planned for her. Every now and then Martha or jack would walk in to give me a drink and take her vitals (even though they never changed). However that was the case until her heart monitor started to make a high pitch bleeping sound and Rani started to violently shake on the bed. I pushed the panic button and Martha instantly came running in shortly followed by jack.

“What’s going on?!” I was forcibly pushed aside by Martha who had to grip Rani’s shoulders while jack held down her legs. I had no idea what was going on. This was more horrifying then the Dalek attack.

“Doctor listen to me, I need you to turn her head to the side and talk to her, it might be able to calm her down.” Martha had to shout at me as I ended up going into a trance like state just staring at my daughter. I eventually went over and held her head in my hands, after a while she stopped shaking but the heart monitor had flat lined. I stared at it and began to scream. I had just witnessed my daughter die. No regeneration, no nothing.

“Jack! Get him out of here now!” Martha had screamed at jack trying to get him to get me away from her. Martha was trying her hardest to bring her back. Once outside the room, I began to pace up and down the corridor mumbling random words under my breath just waiting for Martha to come out. Minutes that felt like hours passed before she finally reappeared.

I ran straight up to her and forced her to look me in the eyes. “Is she ok?”

“She’s fine. She actually asked for you. I’m not exactly sure what happened to her but she woke up and you were the first thing she asked for.” Martha had tears in her eyes; she was obviously more scared for my well being than anything else.

I slowly made my way back to the room and pushed the door open. Rani was sat up in the bed with no oxygen tube but still connected to the heart monitor.

“Hey.” This was the only thing she could say to me as she had burst into tears as soon as I entered the room. 

I made my way over to her bed and perched myself on the side of her bed so I could pull her into a hug. “Hey, it’s going to be ok now. I’m here now and I should have never left you alone.” I pulled her away so I could look in here yes. “I promise you that I am going to take you away and you will never be alone ever again. Not on my watch.”


	10. The life he never had.

From the moment Jack told me Rani was in danger, I had a sinking feeling it was my fault. From that moment on, I knew I cared for the girl more. She was my daughter; my marvellous surprise and I spent everyday during her recovery with her. I promised myself I would never leave her alone again.

(Three months forward.) 

Rani’s treatment had been going on for about three months now and I’ve never seen so much improvement in my whole life. She had gone from being a dark gloomy person, to being a bright bubbly person. She hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol since the incident and hasn’t done anything she would regret.

Due to the fact she was missing college, I managed to pull some strings and get her all her outstanding assignments sent to her, this was so she could still do them and succeed at the end of the year. This was so I could see her graduated. We had spent all the time we had together, just talking and getting to know each other’s life. It was slightly scary how alike we were but it was truly amazing to have a bit of river to have around and I loved it.

(Graduation day)

Well today was the day, my little girl was graduating from college, and she hadn’t told me what she was planning on doing after all she said was ‘spoilers.’

I sat in the audience waiting like an actual dad and I have never been so proud to sit there surrounded by other parents. All the other parents were clapping and cheering for their children as their names were called out. Suddenly a booming voice cam over the speakers ready to announce the name of another student.

“This award is one we have only just introduced this year. This award is given to the student who has had the whole world on her shoulders and went through a lot of struggles, but she came bouncing back kicking and did herself, her parents and the college proud. It gives me great pleasure to give this award to... Rani Song!” with this I stood up and clapped louder than anyone around me. I hadn’t noticed that I was crying. However these were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. If only her mother was here to see her on her big day.

Rani approached the stage and you could see the glow of happiness painted across her face. “I can’t begin to explain how happy I am. I know if my mother was here she would be bouncing around like well, I don’t exactly know what she would be like but I do know she would be extremely proud. Through my struggles and difficulties, I’ve had my father and uncle by my side all the way helping support me. Thank you so much Theta and Jack.” She gave a wave and slowly walked off the stage.

Once the ceremony was finished, Rani came running up to me and I pulled her into a warm hug. “So, you still haven’t told me you plans for the future.” I managed to ask her before she went running off to jack.

“I’m not sure to be honest. I need to look and see what I can do with this.” Rani’s face was a picture of pure joy. This was probably the happiest I have ever seen her. She has me and jack and she had just graduated. She had done what he wanted, she lived like a human. 

“Come with me, we have a surprise for you.” I put my hands around Rani’s eyes so she couldn’t see anything. I got jack to guide her to the TARDIS. Once inside, I removed my hands. “Open.”  
As Rani opened her eyes, she began to cry. 

Rani’s P.O.V

When we finally reached wherever jack and my dad was taking me, my dad removed his hands from my eyes and I was absorbed by what I was greeted with. The TARDIS had been decorated with banners and balloons. One banner stood out. It was covered in bright colours and what it had written across it really made my heart flutter. ‘Welcome home Rani!’ I couldn’t stop the tears falling down my face.

“Oh dad, this is truly amazing! Thank you so much.” I ran straight up to him and gave him a big hug. I finally had somewhere I could call home and a family I could rely on.

“I have a few more surprises for you. Go down the corridor and you will see a room with a green door. Go in.” the Doctor pointed down the corridor and I slowly padded down it. When I eventually got to the room, I could see it had my name written in gold Gallifreyan writing. I solely opened the door, unsure of what was waiting for me on the other side. What I saw, knocked the breathe out of me, it was a bedroom, my own bedroom. There was a huge bed placed in the middle of the room and cabinets dotted around. There were a load of family photos scattered around the room, but the thing that caught my full attention was the small box on my bed.

I walked over to it and saw there was a note written next to it. 

‘To my dearest Rani. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there with you on your big day but I always knew deep down you would make it. I hope your father is treating you well. I am well aware that you two have you differences but just know that what he says no matter how harsh it seemed is because he loves you dearly and doesn’t ever want to lose you like he did with me. I’m not sure if he has told you why he left but if not then here is why: me and you father kept meeting in the wrong order. So when we were together just before you were born, we both knew my time was coming to an end. He left because he knew there was nothing he could possibly do to save me and he hates goodbyes. He did this to protect you, himself and me. In this box placed hopefully on your bed, there are some presents, please be careful with them as them as they were very important. I’ve hidden another one away so you have to find it. (Don’t worry the TARDIS should help.) I love you loads and always will. Mum x’

I opened the box to find my mothers sonic screwdriver and a locket. I put the sonic in my pocket and slowly opened the locket to find two pictures, one of my mother and father, his hands were holding her baby bump and they were both smiling. The other was of all three of us in the TARDIS and at this point I couldn’t help but cry.

I got changed into some more comfortable clothes and went on a hunt to find the other present. But I couldn’t find it anywhere. I went to the console room and pleaded with the TARDIS to shoe me where it was hidden but she didn’t show me. However, the only thing she would let me see was the screen, written across it was yet another note; ‘sorry love, but you’ll have to wait for your 21st birthday. Mum x’

The Doctor re entered the console room and smiled as he saw rivers screwdriver in my hand and the locket wrapped around my neck. “So where are we going?” I asked, curious for an answer.

“Any where in time and space. Your choice.” The doctor replied, before running to the other side of the console and tapping away at the keys. 

This was my life now and I was happy to call it this.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final!
> 
> Leave a comment suggesting what I should write next!

I had been travelling with the doctor for three years now and they had been the happiest three years of my life. We went running, saving galaxies, however, I did get injured a few times in the crossfire but hey this was part of the fun.

Today was the 14th June 2019 and it was my 21st birthday. When I woke up, my room looked the same as always. I was expecting balloons and banners like it was on my 19th and 20th, but no, just ordinary. So I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. At first I didn’t see the point, the TARDIS looked completely the same nothing saying; ‘Happy birthday’ or anything. When I reached the kitchen there was a note on the side from the Doctor, his handwriting was easily detectable. ‘I’ve gone out to get some stuff, I should be back soon. There are some co-ordinates already typed in, just pull the leaver and the TARDIS will send you away for an hour. Happy Birthday Kid. Dad x’ oh well, it was better than nothing.

I arrived at the console room and pulled the leaver like the doctor said and all of a sudden the lights went out. I was plummeted into pitch darkness. A few minutes went passed and I began frantically pushing buttons, just searching for something to turn the lights back on. Suddenly without warning, the lights came back on and the Doctor and jack were stood on the opposite side of the console room holding a cake and presents.

“Ah, I was starting to think you had had both forgotten!” I ran over to jack and gave him a hug before turning to my father and gave him one too. After opening all the presents, I realised I never came across the secret present my mum had hidden away. “Dad, where is that present mum hid for me?”

“Ah why don’t you go to your room and dressed, I’ll take you to it.” He said this with a huge cheeky grin on his face. What was he playing at?

When I got back, we had already landed and he still wasn’t telling me where we were.  
“Just step outside the doors and I’ll join you in a minute.” He pointed towards the door with the cheesiest of grins painted across his face. I stepped outside the door to see yet again more decoration saying happy birthday, but it didn’t look we were on an alien planet or far off galaxy. It just looked like earth.

I turned around to look out the window to try and get some idea of where we were when a voice came out from behind me.

“Happy Birthday sweetie.”

I had heard this voice before; I slowly turned around and saw the voice belonged none other than my mother. Before either of us could say anything we embraced each other in a hug.

The best birthday present I could ever ask for was to have my mother back for a day and that’s what I got.


	12. NEW WORK COMING

Hello my readers!

Thank you to everyone who read this work and commented and loved it, it means so much for me!

I am currently Writing up a follow on work for this story and I will post the introduction while working on chapter one. 

Yet again, Thanks!

Kelly x


End file.
